High School Days
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Follow The lives of Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool. Stacy Keibler, and a couple more people as they go through their senior year, in which they find love, betrayal, heartbreak, and a lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Eve Torres looked around the campus of Jean Hyatt High School, it was crazy that after being there three years that nobody even knew her name. Sure she always sat at the back of the classrooms but that didn't mean she was invisible. Eve took her glasses off as she sat down at an outside table. But it was her senior year and she was going to enjoy it.

"Excuse me," a girl Eve only knew as on of the three cheer captains, Michelle McCool, "this is our table."

Eve placed her glasses back on her face as she looked at Michelle, she was known for being a huge bitch with her cheerleading sidekicks, "I was here first."

Michelle crossed her arms, nobody ever spoke to her that way and she wasn't going to let a loser like that girl in front of her start to, "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly, move."

Eve rolled her eyes at Michelle, honestly she didn't really give a tiny rat's ass about what she said or thought, she knew it really wasn't a good idea to mess with Michelle, after all she was the principal's daughter, but messing with Michelle gave her some type of confidence, "How about I don't move and you leave me alone?"

Michelle looked at the girl with a shocked look as she turned to look at a few of her friends, who was this girl anyway, "Who the hell are you to speak to me that way?"

"I'm Eve Torres and I've been going to school with you since kindergarten." Eve responded as she looked bored at Michelle and her friends. Honestly Eve was very offended even though she knew nobody knew her, it still hurt when she was proven right.

Michelle rolled her eyes, there had to be some reason she didn't know that loser. Michelle then turned her attention to the two girls behind her, Brie and Nikki Bella, the identical twins. "Girls since _Eve _won't move, why don't we make her?"

Eve looked at Michelle with a confused look before being lifted up and tossed on the ground, her bag then landed on her stomach. Eve stood up and began to walk away, this is why she didn't talk to people around there, you get screwed.

Cody Rhodes took a seat next to his friends Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton. The three of them were some of the coolest seniors in the school. Randy was the quarterback, Ted was an offenive lineman, and he was a running back. The three of them had always been great friends, since all their dad's worked together at a hospital.

"Hello boys." All three boys turned their head's to see Candice Michelle, Candice had been Randy's friend, well friend with benefits for the entire journey of high school. Although both claimed that neither had feelings for the other, they had never been out with anyone other than each other.

"Sit down Candice or you afraid that cheer skirt will come off?" Randy asked as a smirk popped on his face, that was the way he talked to Candice and only Candice, he never would talk that way to the other girls because well he didn't know why.

Candice didn't bother to blush like she would have years ago, she just placed a sly smile on her face as she looked at Randy, he was the only one who she would let talk to her like that, if it was that Mike Mizain she would have clawed his eyes out, "Maybe you make some room."

Cody rolled his eyes as Randy pushed his stuff off the seat even though his friend wouldn't admit it he was so whipped. Candice was attractive but he really saw her as just some girl who his friend liked.

"You confused Rhodes?" Candice purred as she sat next to Randy.

"You know Cody," Ted spoke up, "never knows what to say around the ladies."

Ted always had a better sense of humor out of the three friends, a tad less serious than Cody and Randy, that may have been what made the such good friends.

Cody offered a shrug as a response really not in the mood to talk to anyone, he was probably just tired.

Eve began the slow walk towards her third class, so far none of her classes had been horrible, yet nobody had spoken to her either, except for that dispute she had with Michelle, which as bad as it was it was the highlight of her day. Eve quickly stopped when she noticed the Bella's in front of her.

"Eve we feel bad." Nikki or Brie voiced her opinion.

"Really bad." the other twin echoed.

"We were wondering," the twins exchanged a look before finishing in unison, "can you forgive us?"

Eve gave the twins a strange look, this is something that had never happened to her before. They were apologizing and as strange as it was it made her feel a lot better, "Sure."

"Great!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"So what did you do over the summer?" the other one asked.

Eve's mouth nearly dropped, were they really still talking to her? That was odd to say the least, but she decided to take advantage of talking to people at school while she could, "I helped out my cousin by teaching a class at her dance studio."

"That is so cool!" one of the twins said excitedly.

Eve smiled had she just made not one but two friends at school? Well this had been an odd day! Maybe this school year would be better than she thought.

Cody groaned, this school year would be worse than he thought, Randy was off some where with Candice and Ted was getting really close with Maryse. Both of his friends were off dating cheerleaders and had left him in the dark. Maybe it was a good thing he could get closer with...Someone? It was pretty sad he only had two friends, well two friends he trusted. All he needed was another friend. Cody closed his eyes and decided the next person he saw would be his new friend, it isn't as pathetic as it sounds. Cody opened his eyes and saw Mr. McMahon.

"Here goes nothing." Cody spoke to himself and walked up to the owner of the school, "Hello sir how are you?"

"Will you leave me alone?" Vince snarled, "My daughter is about to have her third baby with that want to be rock and roll husband of hers."

"Mr. Helmsley?" Cody asked weakly, that owner of the school really did have a temper.

"Yes Mr. Helmsley!" Vince yelled, "Now leave me alone!"

Cody slowly backed away from the owner of the school. Yeah he was going to pretend that had never happened.

"Hey Rhodes!" Mike Mizainin called.

Cody turned, well Mike was better than Mr. McMahon, "Hey Mike."

"Miz." Miz corrected him, he had gotten that nickname over the summer and he was going to stick with it.

Cody tried his best not to roll his eyes, that may have been the stupidest thing he had ever heard in his entire life, "Oh sorry, what's up Miz?"

"Nothing just looking at the field of ladies, this year's gonna be girls and beers!" Miz responded.

Maybe he was better off alone, "Um yeah."

Michelle sat at her table along with Layla, Maria, and Kelly. She was still furious on what had occurred earlier with Steve or wait that wasn't her name, it was Eve! She was the principal's daughter, the most popular girl in school, and yet that geek had ruined her day. She watched as Kelly and Maria talked about some singing cat video, she really needed to get some smarter girls on the squad. Layla and Maryse were fine, Candice was cool but slutty, and Kelly, Maria, and the twins were okay but needed to gain some IQ points.

"Michelle what do you think?" Maria asked.

This was a classic example of how Maria was stupid, "Maria honey you have to ask the questions out loud so I can hear you, I'm not a mind reader."

Maria nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I asked if you wanted to go shopping with us after school."

Maria was an idiot but she had great fashion sense but she wasn't going without the entire squad, "Who is us?"

"All of us but Candice," Maria responded, "she had plans with Randy."

Well that didn't surprise her, Candice was more slutty than anything else and it would be fun even with one of the few people on the squad that had an IQ over ten couldn't make it, "I suppose I'll go I need some new clothes."

"That's great!" Kelly replied before Maria could.

Michelle smiled, no wonder Kelly's last name was blank she was an idiot, Michelle laughed, she was hilarious.

Randy placed an arm over Candice, he tried not to do that when he was in front of so many people but that never really stopped him. He hated it though, looking vulnerable in a public place, he knew Candice hated it too but still for some reason they always ended up doing something until someone pointed it out. He also hated when people called them a couple, sure they had dated for three years but that didn't make them a couple.

"I guess I scared off all your friends," Candice said breaking the silence, "sorry its just sometimes I really don't want to hang with Michelle she's a real bitch."

Randy really didn't care that she had scared off Cody and Ted, he loved spending time with Candice, but he didn't love her, he loved spending time with her that is all, nothing more, "You know I'm always free for you, doesn't matter if Cody and Ted are here or not."

Candice smiled, she loved that he always knew what she wanted to hear, well almost always, "That's cool."

Randy smirked at her, he really hoped she didn't have plans, if she didn't he'd figure out some kind of date to go on with her, "You have any plans after school Candice?"

Candice avoided Randy's eyes, she had to watch her younger brother's and sister's, while her mom worked a double shift at a café down town, things had been pretty tight since her dad skipped town over the summer, but she couldn't let anyone know her dad left, that she had to move from one of the best neighborhoods in town to a rusty old trailer park, and that she was going to have to find a job soon, "Sorry Randy I got plans with the girls."

Randy groaned, he had barely got to see her over the summer, "Can't you cancel Candice, you've hung with them all summer, and I." Randy decided just once to swallow his pride, "I miss spending time with you."

Candice tried her best not to smile, she missed Randy too but he couldn't know what was going on with her, he was loaded and he would stop dating her if he knew she was broke, "Sweetie I miss you too but I can't cancel."

Randy sadly looked away from Candice, he missed her and wanted to spend more time with her than a twenty minute lunch break and he called him sweetie in public, sure he called her babe occasionally around a few people but he would never call her princess unless he would be sure that nobody would hear him say it, "Alright."

Eve was glad when the first day of school drew to a close, even happier that she didn't have any of the same classes as Michelle. Now there were on eighty-five more days until Christmas vacation.

"Slow your role Eve." Michelle said as she caught sight of the Latina who had disobeyed her earlier that day, "We need to talk."

Eve turned to face Michelle, why did she even care about something that had happened eight hours before, "About?"

Michelle crossed her arms as she looked at Eve, she was going to teach her a lesson for what had happened that morning unless of course she was persuaded, "I'm a nice person so I'll give you a chance if you beg on your knees now I'll show you mercy."

Eve snickered, there was no way she was going to apologize let alone beg on her knees for forgiveness for sitting down and more importantly she wasn't going to do that for Michelle McCool, "No."

Michelle tisked, Eve had made her bed and now she was going to have to sleep in it, "Whatever Eve just know I will make you life miserable."

Eve shrugged, couldn't be much worse than it was now anyway, it would give her something better to do than be ignored all day, "Bring it on."

"Fine," Michelle hissed, "game on."

Cody quickly escaped the door of his last class, he really didn't want to see Mike or Miz because he would probably want to hang out or something and he was really weird.

"Cody why are you jetting?" Ted asked.

Cody breathed a breath of relief, Miz didn't like Ted, "Because I don't want to run into Miz."

"Who?" Ted asked, obviously confused.

Cody really didn't want to explain the new nickname to Ted but decided to suck it up, "Mizanin he changed it up a bit."

Ted rolled his eyes, he really hated that Mike guy he was too annoying for his liking, "Whatever."

"Where's Randy?" Ted asked.

Cody shrugged, he hadn't seen Randy since he had left him at lunch, "Probably with Candice."

Ted nodded, he knew that Randy hadn't got to spend much time with her over the summer, "Alright."

Cody pulled a tighter grip over his bag as he and Ted exited the school, "I have to give Lily a ride today, my brother took her keys away."

Ted smirked, Cody's niece went to an all girl school around town and well in his opinion it was great that Cody's brother had a daughter his and Cody's age, "How is Lily?"

Cody sighed, it was bad enough that he had a niece his age with Ted having a thing for her it was even worse. "Fine."

"Can I-"

"No." Cody interrupted. "I will not bring you."

Ted sulked, he liked seeing Cody's niece, it was always really fun for him!

Candice quickly walked out of the school, she had to avoid Randy and the girls which was made even harder when the girls thought she was with Randy and Randy thought she was with the girls. She didn't even have a car, her mom had forced her to sell it about three weeks ago so her mother was picking her up around the corner. Candice smiled when she saw her mom's beat up old mini van, although if this would have happened last year she would have flipped. Candice made a quick glance around the corner before stepping into her mom's car.

"Hey Candice," Olivia Michelle greeted her daughter, "I think I got you a job interview."

Candice looked at her mother in amazement, she thought that she couldn't get a job until her mom found a babysitter for her brothers and sisters, "Really, who did you get to babysit?"

"Well I made a call Candice and mom has been pretty lonely since dad died so she is going to move in with us." Olivia replied.

Candice gave her mother a look of shock, she hadn't seen her Nona since last Christmas because she lived in Wisconsin, "Really?"

"Yes, enough about that Candice I have to drop you off at the interview and then get back to work, my boss is only letting me go for fifteen minutes." Olivia said.

Candice nodded, she had matured a lot throughout the last four months, she would always remember the day when she got home from the last day of school, the look on her mother's face as she told her that her father had run off with some twenty year old skank, and that she would never forgive him for leaving without saying goodbye. Candice hook the thought of her father out of her head and turned back to her mother, "Where is the job?"

"The Cluck Hut." Olivia replied.

Candice bit her tounge, she knew the exact job that her mother was talking about, but she couldn't do that! If anyone found out she would be a laughing-stock, but then if she didn't take the job her family would still be in huge financial trouble, "Okay mom."

Michelle took a look at one of the dresses in Pelsey's, she wasn't sure if it would make her look cool and sophisticated or like Kelly trying to look cool and sophisticated.

"Michelle!" Maria called holding a hat, "Try this with it."

Michelle nodded and grabbed the hat, Maria may have been stupid but well her fashion sense was something that couldn't be ignored, "Thanks."

Maria smiled, "Your welcome."

Michelle resisted rolling her eyes, why did such a great fashionista have to be such an idiot, Michelle watched as Maria walked away and showed Kelly a dress. The two of them could have single-handedly opened up Stupid Town USA but well they weren't smart enough. Michelle held in a giggle, too bad if anyone knew her thoughts it would get her a bad rep or else she would have class clown in the bag!

"Hey Chelle," Layla called, "I'm heading out, you coming or staying?"

Michelle gave a simple shrug, of course that was code for let's get the hell out of here, "See ya girls."

Once Michelle stepped foot into Layla's car after paying for her clothes, she exchanged a look with Layla, "Can you believe that one girl's stupidity Lay, I mean seriously she might actually have to sleep her way up!"

Layla giggled, "And did you see Brie, I know that she is smarter than her sister but seriously why is she even looking at those clothes they are way to expensive for her."

Michelle gave Layla a look before bursting out laughing, "Good one Lay!"

Randy sighed as he fell back on to his bed, the truth was that all he could think about was Candice, why did she always have to make plans with the girls? Sure she needed girl time but why should never hang with him anymore? Randy looked around his room before getting up and closing the door, he didn't need his brother or sister coming in while he was thinking about his girlfriend, or wait no she wasn't his girlfriend! Yeah she was just a friend that he would kiss, go on dates with, occasionally buy stuff for, sleep with, so yeah just a friend. What if she had started to see someone else? Randy's mind boiled at the thought of that, everyone at Jean Hyatt knew he had called Candice, unless he was from Allan West. That had to be it! She was seeing someone from Allan West and he was going to have to kick someone's ass. No, she would have told him if she started seeing someone else, they told each other that when they first started going on dates.

"Randy! Come down here, you dad's back from his business trip!" Randy's mother Elaine called.

Randy jumped off his bed, "Coming ma!" Randy quickly walked into his living room to see his dad and a girl? "Hey pop."

Bob patted the girl on the back as Randy studied her. She was tall, blond, and even though he wouldn't say it out loud, beautiful and he felt strange though, even though she was beautiful and he was slightly attracted to her, he didn't want to hit on her.

"Randy," Bob said, "this is one of my coworker's daughter, she'll be staying with us while her parents go to Africa to help people."

The girl walked up to Randy and smiled, he was just like she heard and that was hot! She straightened her hair and checked him out, "I'm Stacy Kiebler."

Randy smirked, he knew that she found him very attractive and he couldn't blame her, but he wasn't interested in her, "Not interested."

Stacy tried her best not to show she was upset, he must've had a girlfriend. One thing about her was she would never go after someone else's boyfriend, that was how her old friend Dawn Marie stole a girl's husband and became her best friend's step mother. "Understandable.

"Mr. Rhodes, I'm glad I caught you before you left, do you have a minute?" Mr. Long asked.

Cody looked over at Ted and nodded, he was pretty sure he knew what Mr. Long wanted to talk to him about. He had barely squeaked by English III and Mr. Long, being an English teacher, wanted to help, "Sure I got a minute."

"Great," Mr. Long pulled Cody a little way and the resumed speaking, "as you probably expected this is about English."

Cody stopped himself from smirking, he loved being right, "I figured."

"Now Cody this is an important year for you and you really need to get a good English grade-"

Cody rolled his eyes before interrupting him, "Mr. Long the only thing my job will need me to do with English, is speak it."

"Oh really?" Mr. Long asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to open a shop, you know fixing cars?" Cody asked.

"Cody over the summer I've been talking to your father and we agreed that you need an English tutor."Mr. Long told him.

Cody glared at his teacher, why would his own father turn against him? It was bad enough he was being forced to pick up his brother's kid who was practically his age and now he had to get a stupid English tutor. "Fine, who is it?"

"I wanted to speak with you before I talked to the girl I wanted your tutor to be," Mr. Long turned his head slightly, "there she is, Eve!"

Eve walked over to Mr. Long, she found it weird that he would talk to her after school hours, maybe he had found out what happened earlier between her ad Michelle, "Yeah?"

"Eve you had the best English average in your grade last year so I was wondering if you would mind tutoring Cody?" Mr. Long asked.

Eve took a look at Cody, it would be nice to have contact with someone besides Michelle, "Sure."

Cody glanced at Eve, she had gone to his school last year? It made him feel kind of bad that he didn't know her, but how would he? She was an English nerd and he was a hot football player, wait a second that kind of reminded him of One Tree Hill except the dude played basketball, of course he had only watched in when he had been forced by Lily.

"So when are you free for tutoring?" Eve asked.

Cody looked back at Eve, for a minute he forgot she was there, "Um I have to pick up my niece now and I have football practice tomorrow through Friday, do you have a free period?"

"Third." Eve responded.

Cody smiled this chic was alright, "I got that too, see you later."

Eve smiled back, this year may actually be different from the first three, "See you later."

**A/N What does everyone think? Should I update this or just delete it? **


	2. Chapter 2

Eve rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock, Cody was late, again, and it was really starting t irriate her. She was a good person and really she had better things to do than wait for some stupid jock who probably couldn't spell cat. Eve grabbed her bag and went towards the exit,

"Hey Eve!" Cody called, "Where you going?" Cody had been running late because he was taking the long way to avoid Mike or Miz.

Eve turned to glare at Cody, not only did he show up late but he had the odosity to think that she was going to wait for him to finish making out with some random pretty cheerleader to start tutoring him, "I'm leaving, you are clearly not taking this tutoring stuff seriously."

Cody sighed, why did his tutor have to be such a stick in the mud! "Chill."

Eve hardened her glare, "Chill? You want me to chill? I have better things to do than wait for you to show up."

Cody didn't want to laugh but he let out a small one, this was coming from the girl who had absolutly no friends, "Like what?"

Eve just turned and began walking away, she was better than insulting a jock with an IQ below zero, she had to practice a dance routine for her class at her cousin's studio.

"Just walking away?" Cody asked, this girl was impossible, yet fun to annoy.

"Better than staying here with a dumb ass like you." Eve voiced back harshly, she would not accept to be talked to that way.

It was official he hated this girl! Seriously she was a nobody tutor and he could easily get her replaced with some girl who would just take it easy and not be like her, "What are you then?"

"Excuse me?" Eve asked turning back to face him, "You need to show me some respect."

"Respect?" Cody laughed, if there was anything this girl didn't deserve it was respect, "Why would someone like me a handsome, young, athletic, popular guy show respect to a low life girl who is-" Cody stopped and looked at Eve's face, he may have a little to harsh with her, "I'm sorry."

"No don't be," Eve knew that her actually making an impression on him was not going to happen, but that didn't stop her from hoping but that never really worked out to well for her, "I'm leaving."

Candice walked through the Cluck Hut, she knew she should be thankful for having a job, especially as waitress who could make a lot of tips, the problem was all the waiters/waitresses had to wear a chicken costume. Sure none of her classmates would find out she worked there but if one of them did her popularity would be as low as that dork, Michael Cole.

"Candice!" Candice turned and looked at her boss, Sable Lesner, "I want you to meet Chris Masters, he's going to be training you."

Candice looked at the guy and couldn't help but be attracted to him, he was just so picture perfect, "Nice to meet you."

Chris smiled and kissed her hand, "It is an honor."

Candice rolled her eyes, he had her until that sick line, he obviously only wanted her for sex and she had Randy for that, plus at least Randy knew the right way to romance her, "So training?"

"Yeah," Chris continued to smile, "Watch and learn."

Candice smirked lightly at least he was confident, "Alright."

"Now I know this job is humiliating but you get great cash," Chris told her, "I need it for some books I have to get this semester, college is no piece of pie."

"You're in college?" Candice asked, a college guy was hitting on her, not that it was out of the ordinary, but it was the first time he had ever been hit on in the stupid uniform.

"Yeah, I started NYU last semester." Chris answered.

"I filled out an application to go there," Candice admitted, "but I really want to go to California so I applied for USC too, my aunt went there."

"Cool."

Candice didn't know why she was being so talkative in front of the stranger, maybe she admired him for actually working, or maybe she just missed Randy.

Stacy took a look around the campus she was about to begin, it was really nice,

"Hey legs!" Michelle shouted, she wasn't always so nice to new kids but she was pretty so it was an acceptation, "I'm Michelle McCool."

Stacy glanced at Michelle, she was defiantly the kind of person she had to befriend to have social status at Jean Hyatt, "Stacy Kiebler."

Michelle nodded in approval, if her name was stupid she wouldn't have been able to befriend her, "Did you just move here?"

"No actually, my parents are in Africa for the rest of the school year so I'm staying with the Orton's." Stacy replied.

Michelle smiled but then remembered she had to get home before her step father, "Maria, come here and chat with Stacy I have to go."

"Hi I'm Maria." Maria introduced herself, "Did I hear you're staying with Randy? He is so hot!"

Stacy could tell the girl was...Ignorant so she just smiled, "Yes he is."

"I still can't believe he isn't with anyone exclusively!" Maria exclaimed.

Stacy raised a brow, that was interesting, "Maria tell me more."

Randy went behind the bleachers, football practice wasn't for another hour but he couldn't seem to find anything else to do and Stacy was freaking him out a little,

"You know Orton practice starts at three." The World History/ Football Coach, Hunter Helmsley told him.

"Oh hey coach, yeah I know but I have nothing better to do." Randy stated, he had always had an open relationship with the coach, he wasn't that old and well if it wasn't for the coach he could have made some pretty huge mistakes.

"Okay then," Hunter sat next to Randy, "what's going on?"

Randy looked at his coach it was the first time in a long time that someone-besides Candice, had asked him that actually meant it, "Well Candice has been spending every non-school minute with her friends which I do get because she'll talk about how she can't stand Michelle and Layla sometimes so I think she's lying to me maybe seeing someone else."

Hunter laughed a little, "Orton, have you ever been exclusive with this girl?"

Randy thought a minute he had never been exclusive with Candice, but he didn't want her to see anyone else, "No but-"

"But you need to talk to Candice, get everything straightened out and then start dating her exclusively, make it official, it isn't the worst thing in the world to have a girlfriend." Hunter advised him.

"I can't do that," Randy told him, "what I need to do is make her jealous, but the only thing is I need someone who will make Candice do back flips!"

"Orton you realize you're just doing this because you're jealous, right?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah-I mean no I am not jealous," Randy couldn't even believe his coach would suggest that Candice got him jealous, but it did make him mad that she was probably seeing someone else. But that wasn't jealousy, it was anger, just anger.

Hunter snickered, "Keep telling yourself that Orton."

Randy shook his head at the coach, he wasn't jealous in fact he knew exactly the girl he needed to get Candice jealous, "It was nice talking to you coach but I'm not jealous, I'm going to make her jealous."

Hunter smirked slightly as Randy walked away, he reminded him a lot of himself when he was that age, except he was dating a girl he didn't like or in Randy's case love, he was in love with a girl who was like a great friend to him, and that girl was now his wife.

"Come on Eve!" Cody called, he felt horrible for what he said but the girl was so stubborn, "I said I'm sorry."

Eve refused to think that he actually meant his apology, what kind of girl did he think she was, a little nerd with some gigantic crush on him who would just come whenever he clapped his hands? "Listen Cody it isn't going to work out, lets face it." Eve continued to walk away until her heel snapped and she fell to the ground or what she thought was the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, when he heard her heel snap he rushed over to catch her before she fell, like it was second nature.

"Yeah I'm fine," Eve blushed when she realized she was in his arms, but calmed down a bit when she realized she couldn't see, "accept my glasses are gone, can you put me down now?"

Cody chuckled and placed her in a nearby chair and picked her glasses or what used to be her glasses off the floor, funny that he had to actually save her from falling before she would actually treat him like a human being, "I think they're dead."

"Well this is great, I can't drive if I can't see and my house is like ten miles from here." Eve stroked through her hair, she lived in a great neighborhood, but if she had to walk she would have to go through a pretty shady one.

"You need a ride?" Cody asked, this girl already made a little impact on his English grade in two days, he needed her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, it's probably out of your way." Eve told him.

Cody smiled at her, now she was acting like an actual person with compassion, that was weird, "Come on Torres, you afraid to get in a car with me."

Eve rolled her eyes, she was starting to feel comfortable around Cody, "Terrified."

"Well," Cody grabbed Eve's hand, "too bad, I'm taking you home, after my football practice."

"Cody-"

Cody pulled Eve up of the chair, "Come on you just have to wait out on the bleachers see me looking all hot as I practice."

Eve pulled her hand from Cody's and once again tried to walk away but her stupid ankle just had to make her fall in front of him, "I think I may have sprung my ankle."

Cody looked at her with concern and kneeled down next to her looking to see if it was swollen, it was so he pulled a cloth from him book bag and put it on her ankle, "It's just a sprain you can put some ice on it tonight to help the swelling go down and if it keeps bugging you call a doctor."

"Medical advice, you aren't a doctor." Eve stated.

"My dad is, I've seen everything in body injuries, because when I was a kid Randy, Ted, and I used to hang out with one of our dad's all summer, so body injuries, Cancer, and unfortunately pregnancy I know all about, pretty much."

Eve smiled a little, "Your dad's a doctor?"

Cody tried his best not to put on an annoyed look, he hated when people thought they could get money from him just because his father was a doctor, "Yeah."

"That is so cool!" Eve exclaimed, "My dad is a plastic surgeon."

Cody nodded, it was cool that he knew a girl who kind of had the same doctor dad crap.

"So Candice, do you have any questions?" Chris asked.

Candice shook her head, the job seemed pretty her speed, but not as easy as she though it would be, "No."

"Great then, put on your head and go to table six, good luck." Chris told her.

Candice nodded as she followed his instructions, "Welcome to The Cluck Hut, what would you all like to drink?"

"Do I know you?" Candice looked at the table and saw the girl she knew as, Layla El.

"No I don't think so," Candice lied, desperate to keep her reputation, "my name is Pam Loranso."

"Oh sorry, I could've sworn I recognized your voice," Layla said, "anyway a water please."

"Coming right up." Candice walked away, she couldn't believe that she was almost caught. Maybe she should have told her friends and Randy that her dad left and she now had to work, but then they would think she was charity case and she wasn't going to let anyone think that about her, not even Randy, "One water."

Chris handed her a water, "One water."

Candice walked back over to Layla, she never thought this would be how she ended up her senior year, "Here you go, now may I interest you in our Cluck Deluxe Chicken Bites?" Yeah she had totally lost her pride, actually she lost that the second she got that stupid job, or maybe it was the day she found out that her dad had abandoned them last summer, either way her pride had been vanquished.

Michelle quietly stepped into her house, she was supposed to have gotten there right after she got a few things done at school but she had gotten held up,

"Michelle is that you?" Michelle's mother, Andrea, asked, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry mom," Michelle apologized, "I got held up."

"Really?" Andrea snapped, "I told you to get home as fast as you could, now your father and I are furious."

Michelle was expecting this only she knew her father wasn't mad, "Is dad mad, or is Justin?" Michelle nearly spat the name of her step father.

"Justin is more of a dad to you than Ronald ever has been." Andrea hissed, "Now you better get your ass in line Michelle unless you want for me to get Justin on you."

Michelle swallowed, she knew her mom was angry when she threatened her like that but she had no idea of what Justin actually did to her and she couldn't ever let that happen again. she didn't need anymore scars or bruises, "Please don't."

"I don't know Michelle," Andrea said, "maybe that's what you need."

"Please mom, I'm sorry." Michelle tried to convince her mother, Justin terrified her, especially when her mom wasn't around.

"Alright Michelle, just behave." Andrea advised her.

Michelle gave a sigh of relief at least today she wouldn't get a new bruise.

Stacy gave a crooked smile as Randy walked her way, after Maria filled her in she had been planning a way to get him, "Hey Randy."

Randy gave Stacy a look, hopefully she would go along with the make Candice jealous plan, "Hey."

"Do you want to get a bite?" Stacy asked flirtatiously, "After all football practice isn't for a while."

"Sorry I don't have time," Randy rejected her on instinct, but he needed to give her some hope so he could make Candice jealous, "but maybe another time."

Stacy smiled, her plan was working perfectly, he was starting to fall for her now she just needed to get some dirt on Candice and her plan would be practically complete. "That sounds great."

"Alright then," Randy smirked, Candice would be jealous in no time, "I'll see you at the house."

"See you then." Stacy responded, he would be hers in a New York minute.

Randy walked away from Stacy and back towards the field, it made him sick the way he had to flirt with her, he didn't know why though, the only girl he ever really flirted with that he liked kind of was Candice, but if she was seeing someone else then he would to even if he didn't want to.

Stacy watched as Randy walked away, he totally liked her, he was flirting with her. Candice would soon be history and then she would have Randy Orton all to herself, that was obviously what he wanted too.

Cody wiped his forehead, practice was over and he was drenching in sweat. He looked up in the stands and saw Eve waiting for him, for a while he had forgotten he had to drop her off, but he knew he had to do it, he made a commitment.

Eve looked at Cody as he helped her walk, truthfully she loved football and it was great watching them practice, "So are you ready?"

Cody nodded slowly, he needed to drop her off fast so he could get home, "Yeah, where do you live again?"

"You take Winthom Street, turn on 84, then make a right." Eve directed him.

Cody nodded she lived pretty close to him, "All right I know the place, actually if you keep going down 84 you get to my place."

"Really?" Eve asked, she barely knew anyone that lived close to her.

"Yep." Cody responded as they reached his car.

The car ride was pretty much silent, Eve could tell Cody was tired so she decided not to push him to talk, which he was grateful for, once he stopped at her house he went to the passenger side and helped her out, once they got to her door Cody stopped "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Eve smiled at him, "Thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome." Cody replied, "Is anybody here to help you?"

Eve shook her head, her dad was away at a conference and her mom was away filming, "My mom is in California shooting and my dad is in Europe, but I'll be fine."

Cody sighed, he was probably about to regret what he was about to do, "Okay then, we'll get the things you need for tomorrow and you can crash in my sister's old room."

"Cody I couldn't ask you to do that, besides you're tired I'll be fine." Eve tried to convince him, she would feel guilty if she did that.

"You can't even walk, it'll be fine, my dad's there to help you and he's a doctor, he'll check out your ankle." Cody told her.

Eve gave a reluctant nod, "Fine, I'm sorry for this though."

Cody shrugged, "Things happen."

Cody opened the door and helped Eve to her room to gather some stuff before taking her to his house, "Hey dad, come here!"

"Well what do we have here?" Dusty asked once he saw Eve.

"This is my tutor, her parents are away and she thinks she sprung her ankle, she can't walk so I brought her here."

"Okay then," Dusty helped Eve to the couch before checking out her ankle, "You should be able to walk by tomorrow, but I guess you can stay in one of my daughter's rooms.

Eve smiled, "Thank you Mr. Rhodes."

Dusty smiled back, "Call me Dusty," Dusty turned to Cody, "You did the right thing by bringing her here son."

Cody nodded, "I did what I thought was right."

**A/N What does everyone think about chapter 2? I'll try getting chapter 3 up sooner than I did with this one, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eve sighed as she walked into a corner, her ankle was better but she was tired. Staying all alone in a house wasn't as easy as people made it out to be. Honestly she slept better at the Rhodes' the other night then she did normally at home.

"Little Miss Torres sitting all alone, what a surprise." Michelle sneered as she saw Eve, she needed to get revenge on the Latina and making her miserable was a great start.

"Listen-"

"Michelle be careful," Layla interrupted Eve, "she could have rabies."

Eve rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to get upset by some high school mean girls, "I highly doubt that but if you have an std, which you probably do, you should be talking to a doctor not me."

Michelle gave a hard glare at Eve, did that girl think she had some kind of quick wit? "Maybe you need to stop responding and start listening Torres, I am going to make your life a living hell and there is n-"

Eve gave a fake yawn, "Are you finished."

"That was so fake." Layla snapped.

"Almost as fake as your fake hair?" Eve responded.

Michelle looked from her best friend to Eve before giving a small laugh, "Do you honestly think that you can intimidate Layla or me for that matter? You're nobody Eve Torres a loser, and that's why nobody want to-"

"Hey!" Cody interrupted Michelle, he had heard a couple things that Michelle had said while coming down the hall and he didn't like it, "What's your problem?"

Michelle eyed Cody, was he seriously defending that dweeb? "This is none of your concern Cody."

Eve stood up as her face flushed, it was bad enough that Michelle was bullying her, kind of, but now Cody had to see it, she had to redeem herself "It's fine we were just joking around."

Randy smirked lightly when he and Stacy walked into school together, they looked like some kind of power couple! This was perfect to make Candice jealous and he saved five dollars on gas! It was a win, win.

Stacy smiled, he was so into her! He had gotten over the stupid slut Candice and her research on said slut was coming along smoothly. "You know people are staring at us."

Randy's smirk deepened Candice was going to be so jealous she could hardly breath! But he didn't want her to stop breathing though that would pretty much ruin his plan to make her jealous. Maybe he should have thought it through a little more? "So?"

Stacy held in a victory chant, it was like he didn't even know who Candice was any more! "That's exactly what I think."

"Randy!" Ted greeted his friend, "Who the blond?"

"Stacy Keibler," Stacy introduced herself, after all she had to be nice to Randy's friends, "you're Ted DiBiase, right?"

"Right you are sugar wagon," Ted winked at her before turning his attention back to Randy, "anyways I have the perfect plan to get a date with one of the twins!"

Randy looked at his friend, why did he always bring up him trying to get a date when he was with a girl, "And what is that?"

"I'm just going to use the old Teddy charm," Ted flashed a smile at a random girl who giggled in return, "see?"

"You realize you just smiled at Mrs. Guerrero?" Randy asked before laughing at his friend, "Didn't know you liked cougars Ted."

"What?! Ted exclaimed, "N-no I don't like her I," Ted pointed to Stacy, "like girls her age!"

Candice leaned up against her locker, she had worked a double shift yesterday and then had to stay up the remainder of the night typing an English paper while listening to her Nona watching 'Say Yes To The Dress' and ask 'Candice when are you going on that show?'

"You look tired," Kelly commented coming up to her, "we really missed you on her shopping trip."

Candice nodded, she was glad Kelly thought of her because unlike Michelle thought she knew Kelly wasn't an idiot, she was actually pretty smart, "I was with Randy, we really have gotten a lot closer lately." Okay those were all lies but if Kelly believed her she would be fine.

"Really?" Kelly asked, "Because he walked in with Stacy."

Candice looked at Kelly with a confused look, Randy walked in with Stacy? That couldn't be right, could it?

"Candice are you okay?" Kelly asked with concern.

Candice looked down at the ground, "I'm fine." Candice mentally pinched herself for her voice cracking.

"He's a jerk Candice." Kelly stated.

Candice shook her head Randy was not a jerk they weren't exclusive she had no right to be upset. Then how come she was? "He isn't a jerk."

"Then why did he make you cry?" Kelly asked.

It was then Candice noticed that tears were rolling down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away only for more to take there place, "Do you want to skip first period?"

Kelly nodded, "Lets go."

Michelle smiled with relief, if Rhodes actually gave a rat's ass about that girl he would have reported her, but why did Eve stick up for her? "She's right Rhodes, now come on Lay I'm not in the mood for a rocky Rhodes."

Cody rolled his eyes as Michelle walked away before turning to Eve, he had a feeling she was lying to him, "You can tell me if she was bothering you Eve."

Eve shrugged she wasn't going to tell Cody anything, he was too popular for her little problems, "It really is nothing Cody so just drop it."

Cody nodded, he was still pretty sure she was hiding something but let it go for the moment, "So you want me to walk you to your class?"

Eve smiled, it was the first time anyone had ever asked her that, but she knew she couldn't accept, "Thanks but no thanks I don't want you to go out of your way to walk me to class."

Cody looked at Eve, why would she never let him be nice to he at school, "Are you sure?"

Eve nodded despite not wanting to, "Yeah now go and hangout with Randy and Ted before they start missing you Rhodes."

Cody smirked, "I wouldn't expect you to say anything different Torres."

Eve started walking towards her class, she knew it was a bit rude to leave without saying goodbye or in their case see you later but she didn't want him to say anything else or she would start thinking they were friends, and that wouldn't be good for either of them.

Cody watched as Eve walked away, why couldn't she get that he wanted to be friends with her?

"Hey Cody my main man!" Miz shouted.

Cody turned in horror to see the Miz! Wasn't it bad enough that he had to hangout with him he had to start making comments like that making him sound gay!

Michelle smirked as she looked around the cheer squads lunch table, the Bella's were talking to each other, Maria was blabbing to Maryse, and Layla was talking to someone on her phone, but where was her dumb blond? "Where's Kelly?"

Maria's head jotted up, "She and Candice ditched."

Michelle's smirk completely dropped, were those two idiots! They could get suspended if they were caught which would look horrible on the cheer squad, "Why?"

"Because Candice got super upset about Randy and this new girl." Nikki spoke up.

Michelle stepped out of her seat, "Do you mean to tell me that Randy Orton is getting one of my cheerleaders upset?"

"Yep." Brie confirmed.

Michelle looked around the lunch area for Randy, "He better hope I don't find him because when I do I'm going to kill him!"

"Relax Chelle." Layla said.

Michelle turned to her best friend, was she seriously asking her to relax when two of her cheerleaders were skipping school! "Layla shut up."

"Sorry I was-"

Michelle gave a glare to her best friend to get her to stop talking, how come nobody got why it was such a big deal, "If they get caught they'll get detention which means they lose a day of practice!"

"Michelle just-"

Michelle put her hand over Maria's mouth and spotted Randy at his normal table with Ted and Cody, he was going to get it when she got over there.

"So you're trying to make Candice jealous by doing something with Stacy?" Ted asked.

Randy nodded, he didn't get why they weren't high fiving him over this, it was a class A plan! "Yeah!"

Cody looked at Randy and shook his head, he was an idiot, "Randy what if she doesn't get jealous?"

Randy gave his friend a look of confusion, why wouldn't she get jealous, "What do you mean?"

"What if she-"

"Randy!" Michelle shouted, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked the cheer captain curiously.

Michelle resisted he urge to claw his eyes out and settled for giving him a heavy glare, "Candice and Kelly cut school."

"So?"

Michelle tried her best to stay calm as she heard his response, "They cut school because you made her upset!"

"What did I do to get Kelly upset?" Randy asked.

Cody shook his head at his friend, how had he made it this far in high school? "Candice you got Candice upset."

Randy's face showed his realization, he hadn't meant to get Candice upset. He just wanted her to get jealous enough so she would actually spend time with him, he had to make this right, "Do you know where she is?"

"At the mall why?" Michelle asked.

Randy ran out of his seat and to his car, he had to make this right.

Stacy stared at the computer screen smirking as she printed every last detail she needed on Candice. It was shocking what she could pull up with the help of a private investigator who had E-mailed her everything she needed! Candice Michelle was going to regret the day she ever started dating Randy Orton and never forget the day that Stacy Keibler blackmailed her into dumping him!

Candice stared in a mirror, maybe she should died her hair blond if Randy liked blonds so much and here she thought she had him whipped, "You think I should die my hair?"

"No I've always liked it like that." Kelly stated.

Candice shrugged as she continued looking at herself, "Randy apparently likes super tall blonds Kelly and I have to be what he wants."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

Candice turned to look at Kelly, that was a great a question. Why did she have to be what he wanted? "I don't know."

"You know Candice people always tell me about how you and Randy have this amazing love story but since I didn't go to you guy's middle school I never knew what was real and what was fake so I was wondering if you could-"

"Tell you the story?" Candice guessed. Kelly nodded, "Well it wasn't much of an epic romance Kelly it was more like us just growing together, we had always been friends and well in middle school I always hung out with him, Ted, and Cody."

"So you guys were still the popular group you are now?" Kelly asked.

Candice laughed, "Not at all Kelly, middle school was what we call our awkward stage," Candice looked through her phone before stopping on a picture, "this is me and Randy in the eighth grade."

"Randy used to have braces?" Kelly asked.

"He always hated them," Candice reminisced, "he had them from 6th grade to the day after that picture was taken."

"Yeah and I always hate when you bring it up."

Candice turned to face Randy, "What are you doing here?"

Randy looked at Kelly and she slowly backed away before he put his eyes back on Candice, he needed to make this right, "You know me better than anyone else you know that babe?"

Candice raised an eyebrow, was he seriously calling her babe after walking in with Stacy, "You're still calling me that, I thought you'd be calling Stacy that by now."

"Candice I don't like Stacy." Randy confessed.

Candice stared at Randy, "Oh my gosh this was one of your stupid plans wasn't it!"

Randy smirked, she did know him, "I told you, you know me better than anyone else."

Candice rolled her eyes, how could she not have seen the plan before? "I do, but I still don't understand why."

"You haven't spent time with me all summer." Randy said, telling her the beginning of his plan, "So I thought if I walked in with Stacy you'd want to spend time with me."

Candice smiled, despite the fact that she didn't know rather to think of it as sweet or insanely stupid, "That is so sweet."

"No it isn't." Randy disagreed, as his 'pride' stepped in.

"Of course it isn't." Candice 'agreed' before kissing Randy, "Don't walk in with Stacy anymore okay?"

Randy nodded, "Okay."

Yeah she totally had him whipped, Candice pulled Randy in for another kiss and for at least that moment she didn't have to worry about anything else.

**A/N What does everyone think about chapter 3? Also I am really sorry about the delayed update I'll try to do better on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eve brushed a leaf off her shoulder as she walked into the high school, things were kind of picking up, her parents were home and she was having a good time tutoring Cody, there was only one thing in her life that was going pretty bad,

"Hello Eve," Michelle greeted her enemy with a sour look, "it looks like you finally out did your self and got shoes even more out of season than your last ones."

Eve rolled her eyes, did Michelle really think that was going to offend her? "Was that supposed to be an insult, I'm disappointed Michelle you're losing your touch."

Michelle glared at Eve, if she wanted a war she'd get one, "Your right Eve that was not my best work, so how is Cody?"

Eve gave Michelle a curious look, what kind of game was she playing, "What do you mean?"

Michelle smiled, "You know everyone knows you have a thing for him."

"No I don't." Eve argued, a bit to fast.

Michelle laughed, this was getting a lot more fun, "Come on Eve you know all those last night talks in the library, him being really nice to you, come on Eve just admit it."

"There is nothing to admit," Eve looked at Michelle as started to touch her head in an awkward manner, "I don't like him."

Michelle shook her head as disbelief ran through her mind, "You know what Eve you can have your little crush on Cody, just know that he will never like you back, Cody Rhodes is a popular, good looking, jock and he will never go out with a pathetic little piece of trash like you."

"Go to hell." Eve growled, she was getting really tired of Michelle and maybe she did have a little crush on Cody but it wasn't like she would ever admit it.

Stacy walked with a smirk on her face until she found the girl she was looking for, "Hey Candice."

"Hey Stacy." Candice greeted her, she didn't know the new girl well but she seemed cool.

"How's your dad?" Stacy asked, "I heard that he hasn't been at his carwash in some time."

Candice froze, why would Stacy ask about her father? "Um h-he's sick."

"Yeah I heard that it is pretty sick when you abandon your family of a wife and five kids."

"How did you know that?" Candice asked.

Stacy laughed as she looked at the fear in Candice's eyes, "It doesn't matter, what does is that if you don't dump Randy then I'll tell everyone that your dad left, you're poor now, and that you have to work at a place where you have to wear a chicken suit."

"Nobody would believe you." Candice hissed.

"You may be right but I've followed you around for the past couple of days, I have pictures of you in a chicken suit, recordings of you talking with your mom and grandmother about your father."

"Why do you want me to dump Randy?" Candice asked.

"Candice honey you aren't an idiot but you know a brunette and a blond go much better together than two brunettes." Stacy said.

"You like Randy." Candice stated.

"Damn right and I want him so that means you have to be out of the picture."

Cody walked with Ted along the halls,

"So dude what's up with you and that Eve chick?" Ted asked.

"Nothing, why?" Cody asked.

Ted looked at his friend before smirking, "Rumor has it you two are taking study breaks and turning them into screwing breaks."

"What?!" Cody exclaimed, he couldn't believe a rumor like that would actually exist him and Eve?

Ted nodded, "Yep, got to say she's kind of a downgrade bro."

Cody rolled his eyes, why would Ted compare Eve to Brie? "I'm not dating Eve."

"You aren't?" Ted asked, "That's a relief."

"But what's wrong with Eve , she's," Cody struggled to come up with the right word, "nice."

Ted snickered, "Yeah she's nice but not really in an attractive way."

Cody sighed, "I guess you're right."

"But since she is nice lets turn her into our next bet." Ted proposed.

"What kind of bet?" Cody asked.

"We'll play a game of darts, whoever loses asks Eve to the dance." Ted suggested.

Cody shrugged before shaking Ted's hand, "Deal."

Randy knocked of Coach Hunter's door, "Coach!"

"Come in!" Hunter called.

Randy opened the door and sat on the chair opposite of Hunter's desk, "Hey."

"Hey Orton," Hunter greeted him, "How's your plan to make Candice jealous going?"

"Oh I quit that, it backfired and it made her cry," Randy told him, "but it's all good now."

Hunter shook his head and looked at Randy, "Orton I've been coach for six years and I have never met a player like you."

Randy smiled, "Thanks coach!"

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment," Hunter muttered so Randy couldn't hear him before raising his voice back to a normal tone, "Your welcome."

Randy nodded as he looked at his coach, "So did Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley have the baby yet?"

"Yeah," Hunter replied, "it's a boy."

"So when is she coming back?" Randy asked, he was curious about when one of his favorite teachers was coming back.

"In a couple of weeks," Hunter answered, "she's going to pull like fourteen kids out of their fourth class."

"Make sure I get in." Randy told his coach.

"I'll do my best."

"All your doing is admitting that I'm right." Michelle hissed, she wasn't going to let the stupid bitch walk away from her.

"No all I'm doing is getting away from a spoiled bitch." Eve snapped, Michelle really was going to far this time and she wasn't going to let Michelle win this.

Michelle glared all she could at Eve before slapping her in the face.

Before Michelle could reply Eve slapped her back, "I didn't quite hear what you said bitch."

"Michelle McCool and Eve Torres," Mr. Heyman said, "come with me to Mr. McCool's office."

Michelle's heart picked up its pace, she hoped that her father wouldn't call Andrea and Justin. Justin would punish her if he did and well as much as she hated her mother for giving her a scar on her right arm and many other places when she drunkenly pushed her through a glass table, she hated Justin more. Justin was the one who would make her come to school with a black eye and multiple bruises, but that wasn't the worst part, that was never the worst part, "Please Mr. Heyman can you just give us a slap on the wrist?"

"I'm sorry Michelle," Mr. Heyman apologized, "but rules are rules and I have to follow them and here we are."

Michelle walked into her father's office with Eve right next to her and sat down as Mr. Heyman explained why they were there, once he was finished he exited the room, "Daddy-"

"Michelle don't." Ronald McCool interrupted her, "Let me speak first."

"Okay." Michelle mumbled, she knew that her father was strict.

"So I'm just going to talk to both of you together, Eve did you slap my daughter?" Ronald asked.

"Yes sir." Eve admitted, he knew it was true so if she lied about it, it would just get her in more trouble.

"Michelle did you slap Eve?" Ronald questioned.

"Yeah." Michelle told him using all of strength so her voice didn't crack.

"Well then you as of right now are suspended for the day." Ronald stated, "Go ahead and go home, Eve I'll call your parents and Michelle I'll call Justin and Andrea."

Candice walked up to Randy, she was about to end a four year relationship, a lifetime friendship, all because of the new girl, "We need to talk."

Randy smiled at Candice, he agreed that they needed to talk, "Yeah."

"I can't do this." Candice said, of course that was a lie, but what did that matter to her now, she was used to it.

"Can't do what?" Randy asked, he had an idea of what she might of meant but he really hoped that he was wrong.

"I think you know what I mean Randy." Candice said, she didn't want to have to say the words exactly because if she did, she would burst out crying in the hallway and that would be really embarrassing.

"You want to break up?" Randy asked, he never thought that would happen, hell he didn't ever want it to happen either.

Candice looked at Randy, she didn't want to break up with him, but if she didn't want her secret out she couldn't see him anymore, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this Candice?" Randy asked, he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

"Because you and I have never been exclusive, you never do anything at school that will make you seem vulnerable, you'll kiss me but you won't hold my hand, when we're alone you'll call me princess, and when we aren't you call me babe." Candice listed everything she could that she honestly didn't like about their relationship, but wouldn't dump him over.

Randy looked at her, he didn't know those things bothered her, "Well then we'll be exclusive, I'll hold your hand, and I'll call you princess here."

"It's too late," Candice lied, "it's over Randy." and now her heart was officially broken.

Cody was winning the game of darts, but he did kind of feel guilty about what they were playing for, he probably shouldn't have agreed to it but he wanted to prove to Ted that he didn't like Eve as anything other than a friend, probably. Well he really didn't know if he did or not, he lked when he was with her but she didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he did, "Get ready to lose."

Ted snickered, "In your dreams Rhodes."

"Really," Cody shot a bull's-eye, "because I just won."

"No!" Ted exclaimed.

Cody smirked, "Sorry dude." he finally proved that he didn't like Eve, probably.

"I'll do something else, anything else." Ted offered.

"Nope you have to ask her." Cody stated.

"Fine." Ted muttered.

"Hi guys." Nikki and Brie Bella greeted them in unison.

"So do either of you have a date for the dance?" Nikki asked.

"I don't." Cody told them, "Ted here doesn't either but he was planning on asking Eve."

"Really?" Nikki asked, "That's great for Eve!"

"Yeah we should call her and arrange to get ready together!" Brie exclaimed.

"So do either of you want to go with me?" Cody asked,

"See you there Cody!" Brie called as she and Nikki walked off.

Eve and Michelle walked out of Ronald's office, "You got us suspended."

"I have bigger things to worry about," Michelle said, "I don't have time to do this."

Eve looked at Michelle, "What do you have time to deal with?"

"Look Eve contrary to popular belief I do get in trouble and when I do it is bad," Michelle hissed, "so please don't push me."

"What is your punishment, no phone for a night?" Eve mocked her.

Michelle pulled up her sleeve revealing a purple bruise, "More like three of these and some other things."

"Michelle did your mom and step dad do that to you?" Eve asked in shock.

"Yeah, pretty bad punishment, huh?" Michelle asked turning it into a joke.

"Does your father know about this?" Eve asked.

"No." Michelle replied.

"Michelle you have to tell him." Eve told her, "You need to get out of that house if someone is abusing you, do they just hit you or do they do other things?"

"Most of the time it's Justin that hits me," Michelle told her, "but sometimes if my mom is asleep of passed out drunk and I've done something bad he'll touch me and kiss me and there was nothing I can do to stop it."

"Oh my god!" Eve exclaimed, "You have to tell your father!"

"I've tried!" Michelle yelled, "He's always busy."

"Then your coming home with me because I won't let you go back there." Eve said.

"But we aren't even friends." Michelle reminded her.

"I wouldn't let my worst enemy sleep in that house." Eve told her.

"Thank you." Michelle said.

"I'm going to help you Michelle."

**A/N What did you guys think of the chapter? I know its been a while since I've updated but well here's the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bright and shiny day and Ted was just trying to get Cody to forget the bet,

"Come on man it was just some fun." Ted said, he really didn't want to take Eve to the dance it would ruin his reputation! "I mean I wouldn't have really made you do it."

"Yes you would have dude and now you have to ask her." Cody knew he shouldn't be using his tutor to be mean to Ted but all it was, was fun..

Ted sighed, there was no way he was actually going to get Cody to let him back down, "Fine."

Cody smirked at his friend, now he would always have something to hold over his friends head, "You are going to have fun taking her to the dance."

"No I won't she's just a girl who is going to make me drop my popular status, your lucky you get to go with Brie." Ted pouted before doing a really obvious fake cough, he was going to do anything to get out of going to the dance, "I think I'm coming down with something."

Cody rolled his eyes, he wasn't stupid and honestly the stupidest person on Earth probably wouldn't have bought that cough, "Yeah right."

Ted shrugged, he knew that wouldn't have been the best idea anyways, "Worth a try."

Cody shook his head before smiling as he saw his tutor, "Well look Ted there's your Cinderella."

Ted looked at Eve, she was talking to Michelle, which was weird because yesterday they had been suspended for fighting each other, Ted sent a glare to Cody before walking up to Eve, "Hey Eve, right?"

Eve looked at Ted suspiciously, why would he be talking to her, he literally only said three words to her and it was the three that just came out of his mouth, "Yeah."

Ted sucked up the last of his pride, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Eve's eyes widened in shock, nobody had ever asked her to a dance before and she really didn't expect the first time she did it would be by one of the three football stars, "Um-"

"She'd love to," Michelle interrupted, it was obvious that Eve wasn't sure what to say so she has to say something for her.

Ted forced a smile, there went the very last of his popularity, well maybe not the last, after all if she was friends with Michelle it wouldn't e social suicide, like he thought, "Great." with that Ted walked away.

"What was that?" Eve asked, not getting why Michelle accepted for her.

"Please Eve, you helped me so now I'm going to help you, tomorrow night is the dance and your going with one of the most popular guys in school and plus since you and I are now friends and the twins have been biting my ear off about your dance background, I'm going to let you tryout for the cheer squad." Michelle said, she really wanted to do something nice for Eve, so this might be a start.

"Me a cheerleader?" Eve laughed as she tried to picture it, "I can't picture it."

"Come on Eve you'll be great at it," Michelle tried to convince her, she wanted her new friend to be on the squad, "Please?"

Eve sighed, what was the harm to just tryout, "Fine I'll tryout, but there is no way I'm good enough to get on the squad."

Michelle smiled, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Candice walked slowly through the halls, honestly since the break up she couldn't eat or sleep, but well it had only been twenty hours ago,

"Come on Candice cheer up!" Kelly tried to convince her friend, she hated seeing her upset.

"How can I cheer up?" Candice asked, "I'm nothing without him." Candice really hadn't been dealing with the breakup all that well, especially because she was blackmailed into doing it.

"Don't say that!" Kelly told her, shocked to find her friend felt this way, "You don't need Randy."

"Then how come I have this empty feeling when I'm not around him?" Candice asked, "How come that ever since we broke up I can't feel anything but sad?"

"Because you two are in love with each other." Kelly stated in an obvious tone.

Candice gave Kelly a questioning look, she really hadn't expected her friend to say that, "We've never said it."

Kelly looked at her friend in shock, they had seriously never said that even though they had been dating for four straight years? "Really?"

Candice nodded, she and Randy had never really expressed their feelings like that, "He never even made us exclusive, I kept waiting for it but it never happened."

"Oh my god," Kelly couldn't believe her ears, "You do know that he really does love you right?"

Candice looked at the girl who had recently been promoted to her best friend, the former one was in the hands of her ex boyfriend, she wanted to believe that Randy loved her, but every time she thought about it she would think if he loved her then why were they never exclusive? "If he loved me why didn't he fight for me?"

Kelly tried to think of a reason but the blond just couldn't think of one, just giving the brunette a shrug as a reply.

* * *

Stacy gave a grin as she walked up to the boy she shared a house with, "Hey Randy."

Randy looked at the blond without much interest, he really didn't want to talk to anyone but if she told his parents that he was ignoring her or whatever, then that would be a whole big mess, "Hi."

Stacy looked and Randy with sympathy, well fake sympathy, why would he be upset over an ugly girl like Candice when he had a girl like her that wanted him, "So are you still upset over Candice?"

Randy tried his best not to glare at Stacy, everyone knew what had happened between him and Candice and frankly he didn't need Stacy coming up to him and flirting with him, "Leave me alone."

Stacy stroked his arm, not getting that he didn't like her, "Well if I believed you I never would being doing this."

Randy glared at Stacy, why couldn't she take a hint? "I don't like you."

Stacy looked at Randy confused, he really didn't like her? He was getting a shot with her and turning it down, "Fine, but if you really only like rich girls stay away from Candice."

Randy gave Stacy a curious look, he had been to Candice's house before, she had a fair amount of money, but he really didn't care all that much on how much money she did or didn't have, "What are you talking about?"

Stacy sent a look to Randy full of rage, if he didn't like her, then she had no use to keep Candice's secrets, "Your little girlfriend is poor."

"What?" Randy asked, not believing it.

Stacy laughed, the fun part about secrets was exposing them, "Candice's dad left and they lost all their money."

"That's not true she would have told me." Randy hissed, why was Stacy going so out of her way to do this?

* * *

Cody laughed as his friend complained about Eve for the millionth time today, "Come on Ted she's not that bad."

"Your not the one who has to take her." Ted pouted, he was going to try everything to get out of this.

"But I do spend a lot of time with her, it's just one date Ted." Cody said trying to make his friend feel a bit better about Eve, the last thing he needed now was for Eve to actually like Ted and Ted being Ted humiliating her by telling her about the bet.

"What if she likes me?" Ted asked that would be his utter worst nightmare.

"She won't." Cody told him, he knew there was no way Eve would like Ted.

"But if she does?" Ted asked, he was a pretty attractive guy in his mind, it wouldn't be surprising at all if she developed feelings for him.

"She won't, I'm actually surprised she said yes, the one time we talked about you, she told me she thought you were a big package with a small brain." Cody informed his friend.

"She said what?" Ted asked offended, how could she say something like that about him, she didn't even know him.

"You heard me Ted." Cody replied smirking, Ted needed to know the truth anyways.

"Well I guess that explains why she didn't accept right away." Ted stated in realization, kind of getting how she acted.

"That's why it took so long for you to ask her, I thought you were rambling to her or something." Cody joked, he was going to have some real fun with this.

"Ha ha." Ted responded sarcastically, he just wanted tomorrow night to be over so he wouldn't ever have to face Eve again.

* * *

Michelle looked at Eve in astonishment after her audition, "Oh my god, you were amazing!" If she had known Eve could do all of those moves, she never would have fought with her in the first place.

"Seriously?" Eve asked, Michelle had to be doing that just because they were friends now.

"She right Eve you were amazing." The twin who Eve had finally recognized as Brie said.

"Brie's right," Nikki agreed, "you were really good maybe even better than me, well maybe that's a bit of a stretch but you were good."

"Shut up Nicole, she was great." Brie stated, her sister could be very full of herself.

"I know Brianna," Nikki replied, "I just said that." Nikki never could understand why Brie would always getting in her face.

Michelle laughed at the twins, their little twin fights were always entertaining, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, welcome to the squad."

Eve couldn't help but smile, at least now she was apart of something for the first time ever, "Thanks Michelle."

"No problem Eve and by the way we're all going to et ready for the dance tomorrow at your place." Michelle told her, Eve had the best house out of all the cheerleaders, and plus her parents were out-of-town.

Eve nodded, "Okay."

"Great." Maybe something was finally going to go Michelle's way.

* * *

Stacy laughed, was Randy really that naïve? "Good thing you turned me down, you're too stupid."

Rand glared at Stacy, why was she just telling him lie after lie, "I'm not stupid."

"Then realize the facts," Stacy pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

_"I'm sorry Candice, I wish you didn't have to go through this." Olivia said._

_"It isn't your fault he left," Candice replied, "why did he?"_

_"Because your father has always been a punk." Nona stepped in._

Stacy stopped the recorder, "Enough proof for you?"

Randy stood silently, she lied to him, he should have been mad, but all he could think of is how sad she sounded, it broke his heart to hear her like that, he needed to talk to her.

* * *

Candice sat by herself on the school steps, Kelly had left a few minutes ago and now she was just sitting and thinking about everything she could, everything except Randy.

"Candice I need to talk to you." Randy joined Candice on the steps, he had to let her know that he knew.

"I told you to stay away from me." Candice said with all the strength she could muster, not meaning a word of it.

"I know but now I know." Randy told her, trying to make sense.

He couldn't know, "Know what?" Candice asked.

"About your dad." Randy stated, "Your financial problems, why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked the question that had been wondering around his brain.

"Because you don't understand," Candice answered, "you can buy anything without having to worry about it, and plus I didn't want you to look at me like a basket case."

Randy looked at Candice in astonishment, she thought he would stop liking her if he knew, "Candice I don't care if you don't have money, I lo-ike you for you."

Candice smiled at Randy not catching his slip up, he actually did still like her, "Then can we go back out?"

Randy smirked as he put an arm over her, "Sure babe."

Candice rolled her eyes and gave Randy a kiss and for the first time in a long time she was actually honest with him and it was a great feeling.

**A/N I'm sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner, I have a bunch of excuses I can bore you with but all I can tell you is I'll try to update sooner. Anyways what did you guys think of the chapter? Do you think something will go wrong with Ted and Cody's bet? Do you really think Michelle and Eve can be friends? Do you think that Stacy is actually going to leave Randy and Candice alone?**


End file.
